Normally, pneumatic systems are provided to move refrigerant for purposes such as recovery thereof. In such pneumatic systems, both a liquid and vapor refrigerant is moved for purposes of recovery thereof. However, it has been found that a major limiting factor for the pneumatic system is the maximum attainable air pressure, which is in the range of one hundred seventy five pounds per square inch.
In hydraulic technology used for various purposes, it is common to develop as much as three thousand pounds per square inch in order to move a much larger piston, than was and is the case with pneumatic technology. Transmitting such factors to a system for pumping liquid refrigerant, it is the result that large pneumatic systems claim a pumping rate of thirty pounds per minute for such refrigerant liquid.
With hydraulic technology, however, upwards of four hundred pounds per minute of liquid refrigerant is achieved, with the only limiting factor being the size of the inlet line. Furthermore, speed limitations imposed upon pneumatic systems are not a major concern with hydraulic technology.